


D'une mère à son fils

by junon



Series: Teen Wolf relation [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, famille - Freeform, pensées, relation mère - fils
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:41:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junon/pseuds/junon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une nuit de garde à l'hôpital, un moment de la vie de Mélissa dédié à son fils, Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'une mère à son fils

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Karal).



> Correctrice : Miyakano
> 
> Fic cadeau à : Karal, mon Derek personnel parce que c'est mon chouchou et qu'il a demandé !
> 
> Note de l'auteur : Simple chapitre écrite sur demande de chouchou.

Elle est fatiguée. Les journées de travail sont longues et c'est loin d'être de tout repos d'être la mère célibataire d'un adolescent. C'est même devenu plus compliqué depuis qu'elle sait ce que Scott est. Elle n'avait jamais envisagé cela. En fait, elle était loin de penser que cela existait. Le surnaturel et le fantastique ne sont pas ses genres de séries, films ou romans. C'est un monde qu'elle juge plutôt digne d'intérêt pour des adolescents qu'une femme d'âge mûr célibataire. Seulement quand l'imaginaire devient votre réalité, vous revoyez votre système de penser. Et le monde change, devient plus dangereux et digne d'un film d'horreur des année 50. Pourtant, elle aime son fils et elle ne lui en veut pas. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Elle a mis du temps pour accepter l'idée, pour voir Scott comme avant. Mais au final, elle a compris une chose : quoiqu'il arrive et soit devenu il reste son fils, l'enfant qu'elle a porté et à qui elle a donné la vie il y a presque 17 ans. Et cela, rien ne pourra jamais le changer, pas même le fait que les lycanthropes existent.

Mélissa relève la tête et observe un moment le couloir vide et au couleur neutre. Un soupir de lassitude lui échappe. Elle est de service de nuit cette semaine. Autrement dit elle ne voit pas beaucoup le seul homme restant dans sa vie. Elle sourit légèrement en pensant à son fils. Depuis le divorce, Scott est de partie pris : le sien. Elle n'a pourtant jamais essayer de nourrir sa haine pour son père. Il était encore un enfant à l'époque où ils lui ont annoncé leur séparation. Pourtant en grandissant, surtout à l'adolescence, Scott a décidé de ne plus aller voir son père. Il ne veut plus. Mélissa ne l'a jamais forcé. Elle n'a pas posé de questions réellement, son fils se fermant si facilement quand on parle de son père. La colère est toujours sourde mais perceptible dans sa voix. Peut-être est-il vrai que les fils sont plus attachés à leur mère qu'à leur père.

L'infirmière se lève de son siège et se décide à faire une ronde. Quitte à devoir passer la nuit ici pour surveiller les malades, autant bouger un peu. Elle a besoin de se vider l'esprit un moment et de bouger son corps. Ses muscles sont endoloris et un peu raides. En passant près des baies vitrées, elle ralentit et lève la tête pour observer l'extérieur. Il pleut assez fortement mais c'est presque normal pour la saison. Et puis Beacon Hills est assez humide comme région. Peut-être parce que la réserve naturelle l'entoure et est immense, peut-être parce que la nature fait bien les choses ? Le regard fatigué remonte vers l'astre lunaire. Malgré la pluie, le disque presque rond de la lune est visible à travers les nuages.

La lune est maintenant la maîtresse de son fils. Elle rigole doucement et silencieusement alors qu'elle croise les bras et observe l'astre banc. Elle a découvert de manière brutale et inattendue ce qu'est devenu Scott. Mélissa sait qu'elle n'a pas bien géré la nouvelle. Elle ignore juste si elle a eu peur de ce qu'il est ou si elle a eu mal qu'il ne lui a rien dit. Elle ne sait pas. Elle a évité son fils un moment malgré la recherche de tendresse et le besoin d'explication de ce dernier. C'était juste plus simple. Et puis, elle a réfléchi beaucoup, longtemps. Elle a même cherché sur Internet et dans les livres, observé de loin son fils. Et elle a compris.

Que Scott soit un loup-garou ou non, il reste son fils. L'enfant qu'elle a porté, mis au monde et éduqué. Son fils sur qui elle veille encore et qu'elle aime. L'enfant qui la regarde avec admiration quand elle se prépare à sortir, qui lui apporte parfois un dîner à l'hôpital, se propose pour l'aider... son fils. Tout est dit avec ces deux petits mots. Et rien ne pourra jamais changé ce qu'elle éprouve pour lui et ce qu'elle fait pour le protéger... Même si elle doit avouer que maintenant c'est lui qui la protège plus que l'inverse. Mais cette relation unique entre eux rien ne peut la changer.

Avec un soupir léger, Mélissa reprend sa ronde dans les couloirs et revient lentement à son poste de garde. Le silence règne, si on met de côté les bruits typiques d'un hôpital. L'infirmière s'installe sur sa chaise, joue un moment avec son bic et sourit doucement. Elle se demande ce que son fils peut bien faire à cette heure-ci. Mélissa regarde son écran d'ordinateur et la fiche des malades avec les médicaments à distribuer. Un bruit de pas et un sifflotement attire son attention. Scott pointe le bout de son nez dans le couloir tout sourire et vient vers elle. Elle papillonne des yeux, surprise.

« Salut Maman, je t'ai apporté de quoi dîner ! » Déclare l'adolescent en s'appuyant sur le bureau avec un sourire fier.

« C'est gentil de penser à moi avant d'aller voir ta petite amie. » Réplique Mélisse avec un rire sincère. Cependant elle prend le sac avec un sourire tendre et maternel. Elle a un bon fils et elle en a cruellement conscience.

« Je viendrais te chercher demain matin à 7h comme cela tu n'aura pas à conduire. » ajoute Scott avec un sourire avant de se détacher du bureau et de s'éloigner. Mélissa le regarde partir lentement.

« Scott. » Appelle-t-elle. L'adolescent s'arrête et se retourne vers elle, un regard surpris. « Je t'aime mon chéri. »

« Je t'aime aussi maman. » Réplique-t-il avant de revenir au pas de course l'embrasser sur la joue. Ensuite, il fait demi-tour et quitte le hall sous le regard tendre de Mélissa.


End file.
